1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a real-time solar tracking system, and more particularly to a real-time solar tracking system for a solar power system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Energy is an important material basis for existence and development of human society. With the rapid development of the economy, our demand for energy has being increased greatly, and the contradiction between the supply and demand of energy has been especially serious. The Chinese government encourages the development and utilization of solar power, wind power, hydroelectric power and other new energy sources as well as advocates energy conservation. Solar power is a clean and low-polluting new energy, but the utilization rate of solar power is fairly low at present. The highest photoelectric conversion efficiency of the currently widely-used photovoltaic device is only about 16%, and the low photoelectric conversion efficiency results in a high power generation cost which is one of the major reasons that restrict the development of solar power technology. It is well known that the photoelectric conversion efficiency maximizes when sun light are perpendicular to the sunlight-collecting device. Therefore, if the sun rays remain perpendicular to the sunray-collecting device, the solar power device will maintain the best solar utilization state to improve the utilization rate of solar power. In the prior art, a solar tracker is currently implemented mainly by using the following methods of constant voltage judgment, gradually reducing the distance between the initial state and target state, admittance differential or methods based on two-dimensional PSD. These methods mentioned above commonly have the shortcomings of large error, sampling results oscillating at the maximum power point, higher prices, and etc. At present, most of the solar tracking systems have the problem of complexity, low reliability and stability, high costs for operation and maintenance, poor environment adaptability, low degree of automation, and etc.